The flat panel display industry has been attempting to employ inkjet printing to manufacture display devices, in particular, color filters. One problem with effective employment of inkjet printing is that it is difficult to inkjet ink or other material accurately and precisely on a substrate while having high throughput. Accordingly, methods and apparatus are needed to efficiently convert an electronic image into data that can be used to effectively and precisely drive a printer control system.